


kings and queens

by whereisthedamnlostandfound



Series: a vibes a vibe [10]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Realm of Mianite - Fandom
Genre: AH Kings AU, I wrote this in transandors inbox, Realm of Mianite, at the time he was transvav, but Mianite edition, im crossposting the edited and put together version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereisthedamnlostandfound/pseuds/whereisthedamnlostandfound
Summary: What's the vibe in the Chili's tonight? The streamers from Mianite except it's the AH Kings AU.
Series: a vibes a vibe [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969870
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	kings and queens

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in transandor's inbox and ive collected all the asks into one, kind of easy to read fanfiction.

Obviously, Tucker is the first King. The death count they actually did? It's that except with an actual fucking kingdom. The people are just so used to Tom and Tucker's shit they just don't care. Tom and Tucker keep flipping the crown between them every year and sometimes the King/Queen is Sonja. The reason they can keep dying and do their shenanigans is that the gods approve. It's like their reality tv. They all have their favorites. Dianite favours Tom, Mianite favours Sonja and Tucker. Ianite doesn't really care but then Jordan comes along and bam she has a new fave.

Suddenly Jordan is King and Jordan is King until Tom grabs the Crown and runs off with it. The kingdom is in chaos for a bit until the main Priest steps up and is like, the gods want shit to settle down (they want their reality tv back and not constant bloodshed but Dec Cant Say That) so then the Crown starts to change hands every 10 years instead of every year or so. It's been about 100 years since everything started and the gang have been doing this for awhile. Other kingdoms don't want to fuck with these clearly immortal- clearly batshit crazy- rulers who can all work together well enough to run a kingdom well but also constantly keep killing each other. 

Notably, once during the 1 year king period, Champwan held the crown. Tucker and Tom never forgave him for it and kept calling him the Priest's bitch until he swore to never participate again.

It's been a while and the Crown keeps changing hands every 10 years. One 30 year period, Jordan had the Crown and the kingdom advanced exponentially. They got storage and shit and then the wizards showed up. (Also immortal, they don't want to try for the crown, they're basking in the chaos) They build people things, they create. Jordan gives them a schematic for this conceptual nuclear reactor and the wizards are able to actually make it. The kingdom flourishes. Technology and shit is going wild and then Wag decides he wants in and suddenly this funky little wizard's king. You know what he wants? More Magic. The kingdom has more Magic now. 

At this point, the Kingdom of Mianite, asides from being clearly blessed by the Gods, has been ruled by the same group of rulers for over 1000 years. They are the center of learning and innovation. 

The alts are all famous people who live or lived within the kingdom. Ianite and Dianite don human forms often to visit Spark and Mot respectively.

Did people notice some people who weren't the rulers who were not aging? Yeah but most minded their business and moved on. Some went and told whoever was King but really they Did Not Care. 

Magic, Tech, and Immortality are making something of a time bomb and the world will inevitably feel it. The first to notice is Ianite. She lets her lover pass and then she sacrifices herself. Her powers touched Jordan and Sonja because along the way she started to favor Sonja more and Mianite favored her less as his attentions were turned elsewhere.

Ianite's passing throws the world out of Balance and now there's the Taint. Everyone starts working together to try and stop it and then Dianite realizes what his sister saw. His sister could see that their world would end in one of two ways. Either everyone dies or most people die. Dianite has the fucking common sense to telling Mianite so he knows what is going on and his lover. Instead of, you know, letting his lover just die, Dianite is willing to give some of his energy to Mot but Mot is like, you fucking idiot, I love you and am staying with you so don't waste your energy. Alyssa and Jeriah also choose to pass with Mot because they are a family and they won't be left behind.

Steve and Martha don't care one way or the other if they die then or when the world ends but Martha has enough Immortal to know that the more concentrated the power, the better. So Steve and Martha pass on as well and its just Tiem Reester dealing with the world actually fucking imploding. 

The wizards are just chilling because they are pure Magic and they can just poof out. Wag has a little too much Tech and Immortal in him to do that anymore but Dianite's powers touch him and Tom when he goes. Mianite's powers go to Tucker and some dude called Kyle? Karl? Dec gets a little bit off all three of the gods powers. 

Everyone except the Priest and the Priest's bitch (because Champwans still around and he'll stay by Dec's side until the world ends) are surprised that Mianite also had a lover. 

It takes years, almost a century, for the world to truly go. Jordan was King the first 20 years but then he passes the Crown to the others and that's when the degradation starts to speed up exponentially. The gods are dead, no Immortal is supporting the world anymore and shit's just imploding in one big bang. Everything that they have worked on is gone. Destroyed because they couldn't find a Balance between Magic, Tech, and Immortal (yeah, Immortal's an energy. my au, my rules)

Big bang, empty, right? Trinity Island/Sky Factory au combination. They have all this experience as rulers. Now they have to take that and their powers and become gods. They are the new gods of the world and maybe this time they'll get it right.

Sonja becomes a goddess of Magic, Tucker a god of Technology, Dec a god of Immortal, Wag a god of Magic, Karl a god of Immortal, and Jordan? First beloved of Ianite and holder of Balance- who, everytime he wore the crown, was able to stop the imbalance from getting worse- he becomes a god of all three. A god of Balance, one could say.

Jordan, one day, when he gets bored and there's new mortals, joins a pvp tournament. He becomes known around the land as "CaptainSparklez" after an old joke with a long gone friend from the old world. He keeps joining tournaments and soon some of the people he meets look up to him. He is their inspiration. 

He's in a new tournament and he's losing to Technoblade and he could use god powers but where's the fun in that. He sees Technoblade again and is just sad because there's no way he can beat the man. Tucker and Tom occasionally have to remind Jordan that he is a god and if he really wanted to, he absolutely could beat Technoblade.

Dream kills the Ender Dragon in record speed and Wag and Dec look at Jordan with weird eyes because shouldn't he care more about the Ender Dragon staying alive? Every time someone kills her Jordan or Sonja have to remake her. Jordan doesn't care, he's cheering Dream on. At one point, Jordan suddenly gets why the last gods watched them all the time.


End file.
